


When You Said ‘Foreigner’…

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco is surprised, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter is a merman, M/M, Muggle AU, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: When Draco and Harry start talking of a future together, Harry knows he needs to tell Draco his deepest secret– he's not human.After a pause, Harry asks, “Am I safe, then? With you?”





	When You Said ‘Foreigner’…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry, I'm not great at summaries. This was my monthly drabble from March. Prompt was 'different' and the word count was 463.
> 
> Thanks to pomponia for beta'ing!

“I’m confused,” Draco tells his boyfriend. He blinks several times, hoping to see something that actually makes sense. This was something you hear of in myths or legends; not something that happens to you.

Draco thought he’d lead a normal life– follow his father’s footsteps and take over the family business, marry, have a family…

Of course, he was already deviating from the life his father had imagined for him when he came out as gay. His father hadn’t really believed him when he came out and it wasn’t until years later, when Draco started dating Harry seriously that Lucius had thrown an outrage. 

Thankfully, Lucius had signed the ownership of the company to Draco a year prior, so Draco didn’t have to worry. 

His therapist had told Draco he was never meant to live a normal life, the one that had been ingrained into his head. And here he is, looking down at his boyfriend in complete surprise.

“When you said you were… foreign… I never thought you meant it in this way,” Draco tells Harry after an extended pause. Harry looks frightened yet trusting; as if he just exposed his most valuable secret. Which he had, Draco guessed. If anyone were to find out, Harry would be in danger. 

“The reason I hadn’t told you is because… Well, I was frightened... You’re the first person I’ve told in years,” Harry says. Draco’s eyes roamed Harry’s body, still unbelieving. Harry gently grabbed Draco’s hands and put it on his tail, letting him realize his new reality.

“You’re a merman. Of course,” Draco says to himself, “My life just had to get stranger didn’t it?”

Draco composes himself and asks, “How?”

“I’ve always been this way,” Harry says, “I moved to the land years ago. I was banished… Long story. Anyways, I thought it was time you knew. I trust you, I love you, and if we’re considering a future together, you have to know this about me.”

“How in tarnation have I never found out before in over 8 years? We’ve showered together, for fuck’s sake!”

Harry takes both of Draco’s hands. “You’ve come close to finding out, but never in the way I wanted you to. It wasn’t the right time. Also, it only happens when I touch saltwater, and we don’t live near any.”

Draco’s eyes are filled with an indefinable expression. “Do you miss it?” He asks Harry, his voice filled with awe and pity.

“Yes. But being around saltwater isn’t easy. The closer I am to the ocean, the more I just want to dive in. So I need to be careful.”

After a pause, Harry asks, “Am I safe, then? With you?”

Draco turns to Harry when he hears him speak and says, “Of course you are.”

  
  



End file.
